Superheroes, Snow and Circles
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Complete! Harry and Hermione are left alone in Gryffindor Tower for the Christmas Holidays... I wonder what they'll do? Please Read and Review! Dedicated to the lovely Michelle Moonshine!
1. Chapter 1: Superheroes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: This is chapter one of a three chapter fic… my beta hasn't responded to an email I sent her a couple of days ago and I just got impatient and decided to upload this now lol. This chapter is pretty short though… the chapters do get a bit longer each time so yeah… I do hope you like. Please remember to review at the end! And keep in mind that this is just a bit of fun... not serious at all. :D**

**A/N: This is also dedicated to my wonderful horny reviewer Michelle Moonshine. Thanks for the idea hunni! Oh and the superhero thing is just a reference to my obsession with heroes' lol… :D they amuse me greatly.**

**

* * *

**

**Superheroes, Snow and Circles**

**Chapter One: Superheroes**

"Wonder Woman."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because… she was cool."

"No, because she wore a corset and underwear as a costume."

"Well, who did you like?"

"Batman."

"Oh yes, the infamous 'underwear over the pants' superhero."

"Hey, a lot of the male superheros wore their underwear on the outside of their pants!"

"I still think it's silly."

"Well, that's you," Hermione said, poking her tongue out at Harry.

He poked his tongue back out at her and said, "At least Wonder Woman didn't wear her underwear on the outside of her pants."

"She didn't wear pants," Hermione retorted, smirking at him.

"Oh shut up," he said, smiling and holding his hands up in defeat.

Hermione smiled back and stretched back on the couch. "Should we be in bed?" she asked, yawning widely, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Probably," Harry said, yawning as well. "But bed is all the way up those stairs," he said, glaring at the boys' staircase.

"Lazy," Hermione remarked, smirking at him and poking him softly with her toe.

He poked his tongue out at her again and nudged her back with his foot. There was a small silence in which he gazed down at the dying fire.

They were sitting in odd positions on the couch. At opposite ends, their feet were resting next to the other's body. Hermione's were buried in the couch, next to Harry's very warm body. Harry's were next to her, on the edge of the couch. Her fingers were absentmindedly playing softly with his toes, tracing small circles around the tops of his feet.

"Why don't we just go to sleep here?" Harry asked suddenly, looking back up at Hermione.

"Because one of us would fall off the couch," she said simply, running her hand up to his ankle, now running her fingernails across it softly.

"Well… then…" Harry trailed off, thinking hard of a plan so they wouldn't have to go upstairs. "You can sleep on top of me!" he exclaimed, grinning broadly.

"Harry, stop grinning like that at the thought of me lying on top of you all night," Hermione said, laughing at him.

"Hey, it means we don't have to go upstairs!"

"Lazy," Hermione muttered, nudging him again.

"I don't see you getting up to go to bed," he said nudging her back.

She smiled and said, "Oh fine. But I'm on top. You'd squash me if you were on top."

"Jeez thanks," he grunted, as she switched positions from lying back, to lying on him, kneeing his side in the process. "Ouch Mione!"

"Oooh I'm sorry," she said immediately, shifting over slightly. "Did I get you in the...?"

"No," he said forcefully, "thank goodness."

"Alright, well, this is not comfortable," she said, frowning as she lay down on his chest. She had absolutely no idea where to put her hands. She couldn't put them beneath her because then she'd be touching Harry… _down there_. She couldn't put them next to her body because then she'd be touching him… almost touching his skin if his shirt rode up a little. She settled for leaning on her forearms while her arms were folded on his chest.

"We need a blanket," Harry muttered, looking behind himself at one of the one-man couches which was next to the couch they were on. There was a blanket from the night before when Hermione had stayed down there, doing homework. He reached for it, letting out a groan when he couldn't reach it.

"Oh honestly," Hermione murmured, crawling up Harry and grabbing at it.

"Hermione stop suffocating me with your breasts!" Harry exclaimed, laughing as she pulled back, blushing a deep red.

"Oh be quiet," she said, smacking his chest softly.

"Ouch," he said, wincing at the non-existent pain. "You big bully, you."

She just smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "Silly boy," she murmured, lying back down on top of him and attempting to spread the blanket over her back.

"Let me," Harry said, pulling Hermione further up his body, so her face was level with his. He reached around her and pulled the blanket across her back, and flung the end of it down in the direction of the other end of the couch. "Alright," he said, lying back down.

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "Night Harry."

"Night Mione. Feel free to try to suffocate me with your breasts at anytime tonight," he said with a silly grin on his face.

"I am never doing this with you again," she muttered, lying down on top of him, one arm resting on his shoulder and the other on his chest.

"That's what you said last night," he said smirking at her.

She poked her tongue out and said, "The only reason I didn't go last night was because I was actually comfortable. You're podgy and squishy Harry," she said, beginning to giggle as she felt him tense his 'muscles' up as soon as she finished her sentence.

"I am not podgy and squishy," he said in protest.

"Alright Harry," she murmured sleepily, closing her eyes and beginning to trace small circles around his chest with her fingers.

"Sweet dreams," he said softly, sliding his arms around her back, resting his hands halfway up her back.

"You too"

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was alright… It hasn't been beta-ed but meh. And yes, I know it's very short. The next chapter is longer! And it will be up soon! Please review! Oh, and I know it's not very realistic... the rest of Gryffindor decided not to be there for the Christmas holidays lol... oh well. Now... please review :D**

**Alex**


	2. Chapter 2: Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Alrighty-o! I thank all of you for the wonderful reviews guys! They really brightened my day up! This is chapter two… a little longer than the last one… and I hope you like it! This is, once again, devoted to my wonderful, wonderful reader and reviewer, Michelle Moonshine! Please remember to review at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

**Superheroes, Snow and Circles**

**Chapter Two: Snow**

Hermione woke up very warm and extremely comfortable the next day. She smiled, snuggling her face deeper into Harry's chest. She felt his arms attempt to pull her further up his body and she obliged, pulling herself up him.

"Hello," she whispered, lifting her head to look down at his face.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said with a bit of smirk.

Hermione laughed softly and laid her head back down on the left side of his chest. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, tracing circles around on the right side of his chest.

"Best sleep I've had in a while," he said, grinning at her and stretching his arms behind his head. "You?"

"Same," she murmured, opening one eye. "I don't want to get up."

"Well you're going to have to," Harry said, nudging her softly. "We've got to have breakfast. And I'm starving."

"Noooo," Hermione whined, feeling Harry attempting to get up.

"Come on Hermione," he said softly, shifting his hands around to her armpits and lifting her off himself slightly. "Breakfast!"

"Oh fine," she sighed, sliding off him, down to the ground.

* * *

Once they had had breakfast (at twelve o'clock in the afternoon), they went back up to the common room, feeling decidedly bored.

"Her-my-oh-neeee," Harry whined plopping himself down on the couch they'd slept on the night before. "I'm _bored_."

"I know," Hermione said, sitting down next to him and propping her legs up on the small table in front of her.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked, turning his body on the couch and laying his legs on top of her lap.

Hermione shrugged and looked at finished work on the table in front of her. "I've finished all my work for the holidays so I can't do that."

"Hermione, I said _we_," Harry said, pouting at her.

She smiled and asked, "Do you have homework you need help with?"

"I refuse to do homework today," he replied defiantly, crossing his arms and turning his nose up at her. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked, uncrossing his arms and grinning at her again.

Hermione looked over at a window and said, "It _is_ a nice day out. Alright Harry, let's go out for a walk."

Harry grinned happily and swung his legs off her and jumped up, taking her hand and pulling her up after him. They grabbed their cloaks and scarves from their dorms and were soon walking slowly together around the freezing cold lake.

"It's nice when it's just you and me," Harry remarked, looking sideways at Hermione and smiling slightly.

She smiled too and said, "No people in younger years irritating us. No Ron trying to make me play chess with him."

They walked in silence for a few moments, enjoying the scenery around them. The mountains surrounding the grounds were covered in snow, as were the trees in the forest. The Whomping Willow was lazily swatting at the snow that surrounded its base, sending small balls of it flying towards the river. Hermione breathed in deeply, closing her eyes as she smelt the wonderfully clean air.

"I love it here," she murmured, opening her eyes and gazing back up at the castle.

They stopped walking and Harry looked back at the castle too. "It's nicer than London, isn't it?" he remarked, crossing his arms in an attempt to warm himself up a little.

"Mmm," Hermione murmured, shivering slightly and crossing her arms too.

"Bit cold though," Harry said, moving closer to her.

"Yeah," she said, leaning against his side, shivering again.

"Want a hug?" he asked, looking down at her.

She smiled and nodded. He opened the front of his cloak and pulled Hermione into a hug, closing the cloak around her back. "You're really warm in here," she muttered, closing her eyes and sliding her arms around his waist.

"Well spotted," he murmured, resting his head on the side of her head.

"It's so peaceful out here," she said softly, absentmindedly tracing small circles around his lower back.

Harry smiled and pulled back slightly to look down at her. "It's beautiful too," he said softly, gazing down into her eyes.

She smiled back and said, "Sure is."

"Want to go back up to the warmth of the common room now?" he asked, glancing up at the castle.

"Yeah," she said, unwrapping her arms from his body and stepping back slightly.

"Come here," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She smiled and slid an arm around his waist. They began to walk back up to the castle in silence, hips bouncing off each other every so often, making Hermione's stomach jump along with it.

As they neared the castle Harry suddenly had a fantastic idea (or so he thought).

"I'll be back in a moment," he said quickly to Hermione, before running up and over the hill, disappearing from her sight.

Hermione smiled in amusement and sped her walking up slightly, looking around for Harry. She finally found him kneeling in the snow a little further away from her.

"Harry what are you doing?" she called, beginning to walk over to him.

He turned around and smirked. "You'll see!"

She rolled her eyes and kept on walking towards him. In hindsight, she thought it was a rather stupid thing to do – Harry was grinning like a child in the snow. That sort of grin could only mean one thing…

"Snow fight!" Harry yelled, springing up and chucking three snowballs at Hermione.

She squealed as they hit her stomach and chest. "Ohhh Harry Potter, you asked for it!" she yelled, drawing her wand and twirling it. Half a dozen large snowballs rose up from the ground and were sent flying at Harry, who laughed and tried to dodge them. Three hit him, making him fall back onto the ground, half buried in snow. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed triumphantly, placing her hands on her hips and looking very pleased with herself.

"No you don't!" Harry yelled, drawing his wand and sending a wave of smaller snow balls at Hermione.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, giggling as they began to hit her. She turned around to run away but that only led the snow balls to her backside. "Harry!" she squeaked, immediately covering her bottom and turning around.

He was laughing very hard and holding his stomach, still half buried in snow.

She grinned and ran at top speed towards him, the few remaining snow balls following her. "Aha!" she yelled, jumping on him and pinning him down in the snow, holding his wrists above his head and straddling his waist. The snow balls smacked down onto her back, making her squeal and shake the remaining snow off her back. "I've got you now," she said, smirking at him.

"I'm not complaining," he replied cheekily, smirking back at her.

She rolled her eyes and took her hands away from his wrists, moving them down to his stomach, beginning to tickle him, running her hands up and down his torso very quickly, making him laugh and squirm beneath her. She laughed, enjoying tormenting him.

"No! Stop!" he yelled, trying to catch her wrists.

She laughed and said, "Nuh uh."

A few moments later Harry managed to seize her wrists and held them away from his body, breathing hard and gazing up at Hermione. She was breathing a little harder too, gazing down at Harry with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. They sat like that for a moment – gazing into each other's eyes, Harry still holding onto her wrists.

The wind picked up slightly and Hermione shivered, breaking eye contact and looking around.

"We should go back," she said, still shivering and looking back down at Harry.

He nodded and let her wrists go. They stood up and quickly walked back up to the castle.

---

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Circles

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: This is the final instalment of Superheroes, Snow and Circles guys! Before you ask, no there will not be an epilogue or any sort of continuation after this. But thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! This is, once again, devoted to my wonderful reader and reviewer Michelle Moonshine! Please remember to review at the end guys!**

* * *

**Superheroes, Snow and Circles**

**Chapter Three: Circles**

Once back in the warm common room, Harry began to take his clothes off.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked incredulously, watching him with wide eyes.

"My clothes are wet and I don't want to get a cold," he said simply, pulling his shirt over his head and letting it drop to the ground. His hands went to his pants and Hermione almost squeaked, looking away automatically. Harry noticed the look on her face and smiled knowingly. "Am I making you nervous?" he asked innocently.

"No," she replied immediately, the look on her face telling him the opposite.

He kept on smiling and nodded, undoing his pants and letting them fall to the ground. Left in his boxers, he gathered his clothing and laid them out in front of the fire, kneeling down there himself and holding his hands out in an attempt to warm them up.

Hermione bit her lip, noticing the snail trail of hair leading down from his naval and past the waistband of his boxers, leading _down there_. This also drew attention to his abdomen, the ridges of muscle looking very well defined in the light of the fire. She'd never really noticed how… _attractive_ Harry was before.

She suddenly realised just how wet and cold she was and decided to do the same as Harry. _'I'll just take my robes off,'_ she thought, sliding them off her shoulders. She then realised, with dismay, that her shirt and pants were completely soaked through, making her feel a little colder.

"Just take them off," Harry said, looking up at her from the fire.

She bit her lip and said, "No cracks about my underwear or anything else."

He smiled cheekily and said, "Of course not."

She looked away from him as she unbuttoned her shirt, shrugging it off her shoulders when it was undone. Her pants were soon off too, leaving her in a black lacy bra and matching underwear. She then gathered her clothes up and laid them out in front of the fire, just as Harry had done.

Harry watched her with appreciation, his eyes trailing up her long legs, to her abdomen and up to her chest.

"Harry, that's not my face," she said, with a bit of a smirk, placing her hands on her hips.

He blushed slightly and grinned cheekily up at her again. "I never thought you'd wear such… attractive underwear," he stated, winking at her.

She poked her tongue out at him and sat down next to him. "I never thought you'd wear Spiderman boxers," she said, smiling in amusement as she recognised the red and blue images on his boxers. "Where are your Wonder Woman ones?"

"I save them for special occasions," he said, smiling a very silly smile and tapping the side of his nose.

She smiled back at him and poked his side softly. He poked her back. She poked him. He poked her.

Quite suddenly, she jumped on top of him, tickling him as though there was no tomorrow, laughing as he giggled stupidly in delight.

"Hermione!" he yelled, trying to catch her wrists for the second time that day.

She giggled happily, enjoying being able to tickle his skin directly. Her fingers were tingling slightly with the warmth of his skin, and she felt her stomach do a somersault when she remembered she was straddling him while they were in their underwear.

This momentary lapse in concentration costed her dearly – Harry caught her wrists and somehow managed to flip over, so she was on the bottom and he was on top. He was now straddling her hips and pinning her wrists behind her head with both hands. Their faces weren't very far apart and Harry felt Hermione struggle weakly beneath him. He was sort of lying on top of her, his hips squarely on top of hers, unintentionally pressing himself into her. She bit her lip as she felt his _'down there'_ rub against her _'down there'_.

Harry let go of her wrists and move back to sit up. He didn't move from her hips and kept on gazing down at her, almost in awe of how… _beautiful_ she looked – she was lying there with her hair spread out on the ground beneath her and her arms above her head, making her breasts look very pert. They rose and fell as she breathed in and out, gazing back up at him. Her eyes had mesmerised him again, freezing him in his position and never wanting to break eye contact.

A small clunking sound was made as a log in the fireplace fell clumsily, startling Harry out of his trance. He shook his head slightly and looked around at the fire. It was still burning brightly, making his back feel very warm. He looked back down at Hermione to see she had crossed her arms and was now looking slightly embarrassed. He sighed and moved off her, meaning to gather his robes up and take them up to his room.

But he felt a hand enclose around his.

He looked back to see Hermione sitting up and biting her lip, looking uneasy.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, turning back to face her.

"Don't leave," she replied, just as softly, fixing him with her chocolate brown-eyed stare again.

He nodded and said, "What do you want to do now?"

She shrugged.

"Well… why don't we…?"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, for Hermione had thrown herself against him again. This time however, her lips fell upon his, and they were soon kissing each other, tongues fighting and exploring each other's mouth. Hermione slid her hands up to play with the hair on the back of his head and she was surprised to find out how soft it really was. Harry's hands were placed on her lower back, tracing her panty-line, making her shiver as he passed the centre of her lower back.

He soon moved his hands further up her body, inching around to the front of her body and up towards her chest. Hermione groaned softly as he touched her breasts, feeling her erect nipples through the material of her bra. His mouth left hers to make a trail of kisses across her jaw to her earlobe, where he nibbled and sucked, and making Hermione moan again.

"Harry," she whispered breathlessly, pushing him slightly away.

"Hmm?" he murmured, moving back from her.

"We need… we need to stop," she whispered, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

He nodded reluctantly and moved to a safer distance from her. He noticed her chewing on her swollen bottom lip and looking at his lower body. He looked down at himself and sighed.

"Sorry," she said in a small voice.

"Don't be," he said immediately. "Just… just let me go and get rid of… _this_ and we'll talk."

She nodded.

* * *

When Harry came back down to the common room, Hermione was sitting on the couch, the blanket they'd been sleeping under the night before wrapped around her body.

"You didn't change?" he asked, walking over to sit down next to her.

She shrugged and said, "I didn't know how long you were going to be and I didn't want you to think I just ran away if you came down before I'd finish changing."

Harry nodded.

"Where does this leave us?" she asked softly, looking sideways at him.

"Wherever you want it to leave us," Harry said, turning his body on the couch to face her.

She sighed and looked down at her bare legs. "I'm not sure," she said softly.

"Alright. Why did you… start kissing me?" he asked, reaching out to touch her chin to try to get her to look at him.

Hermione hesitated before saying, "I guess it was just a sort of… reaction to being so close to you these holidays. The sleeping together, the hugging and the fact that you were almost naked," she added with a small smile.

"Good," he said softly. She at last looked him in the eye and he smiled reassuringly. "You're a good kisser," he added, a smirk returning to his face.

The corners of her mouth uplifted in another small smile and she said, "So are you. And I'm sorry I stopped you when I did."

"Why?"

She glanced down at his boxers and said, "You were obviously having a good time."

Harry grinned apologetically and said, "You don't need to be sorry Hermione. I don't want to force you to do anything."

Hermione smiled again and said, "_That's_ why I did what I did."

"I don't understand."

"You… you would stop if I asked you to. You're more concerned about how I feel than how you feel," she said, looking up at him. She smiled, "You're the sort of guy girls dream about."

Harry smiled back and said, "Did you dream about me?"

Hermione laughed softly and slapped his arm lightly. "Naughty Harry," she scolded him, not able to stop a small grin spreading across her face.

"What do you want to now then?" he asked.

She shook the blanket from around her shoulders and looked at her watch. "It'll be time for dinner in a few hours." She looked up at Harry and smiled, biting her bottom lip again. "We could… continue what we were doing."

Harry smiled and obliged.

* * *

Hours later, up in Harry's dorm, Hermione was sitting up in his bed smiling in a satisfied way as she read a book. Harry propped himself up on an elbow, watching the way her eyebrows creased as she frowned, the way her cheeks moved as she smiled and the way she absentmindedly drew small circles on the cover of the book.

"Why do you do that?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked, looking down at him from the book.

"You trace circles on surfaces sometimes," he said, sitting up.

"Oh. Well, it's a bit silly," she said, blushing slightly.

"Come on," he said, taking the book away from her and closing it.

"I only trace circles when I'm around the things that I love," she said slowly. "Things like books."

"Me?" Harry asked, watching her reaction very closely.

She smiled and nodded. "You," she said, fixing him with her chocolate brown-eyed stare again.

Harry grinned and leant over and kissed her lips softly. "I love you too," he murmured.

Hermione smiled and kissed him back, rolling over on top of him and sliding one leg in between his. "Good," she said, kissing him again.

* * *

The End

**A/N: The end! The end of Superheroes, Snow and Circles! Lol I hope you liked it… I wasn't sure about that ending but meh (and you can come to your own conclusions about what they were doing in that bed… and whether or not they were still wearing the underwear lol). That's that… as I said before there won't be an epilogue or anything else like that. And I know it is very cliché and stereotypical and so not realistic but I honestly don't care. So please review guys! Hugs and cookie dough for the reviewers!**

**Alex**


End file.
